Together We Shall Weather Through The Storm
by kogalover22
Summary: This is a continuance of "Our Moment" I suggest you read it first BUT its not going to be confusing if you don't. ***** MATURE*******


_**I do not own Inuyasha, or Kagome.. but I do own Sesshoamru.. IN MY MIND! MAWHAHAH**_

_**soo I was sitting her the other night and thought huh, people really liked my story "Our Moment" so I will right a kind of continuances of it sooooo here it is lol, Ive been drinking sooooo yeah... **_

He sat with his eyes closed leaning against a large oak tree for shade as his ward played in the nearby stream, his blood boiling_ 'This Sesshomaru has not see or caught her scent in weeks_ ' he growled deep in his chest as the wind blew "A storm?" Sesshomaru could feel the moisture in the air

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called out as she ran arms stretched out toward Sesshomaru

"Hn"

"Look, the rain is coming" Rin pointed off in the distant the dark storm cloud that danced in the distance

"Come" Sesshomaru stood as Jaken and Ah-uh Came in to view

"Kay" Rin smiled followed Sesshomaru as he lead them to a nearby cave they passes a while ago after a few moments Sesshomaru arrived as his destination, he quickly scanned the area for threats when he found none he turned to his ward "Take shelter from the storm here"

"Kay" Rin danced inside "Jaken build a fire" Rin Asked

"Of course" Jaken ran quickly to gather fire wood, and was back in an instant with a pile as high as Sesshomaru was tall, Jaken ran to the back of the cave and started the fire.

"YAY" Rin clapped as the cave lit up from the glowing fire, While Jaken built the fire Sesshomaru had already went hunting and came back with four large fish "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama"

"Hn" Sesshomaru stood at the front of the cave as thunder rolled over the valley

"Ah-un"Rin Called out while Jaken set the fish up to cook "Come in here!"

The two headed beast looked to Sesshomaru for confirmation before heading in the cave to curl up with Rin for the night, Sesshomaru barely nodded his head before the beast nearly trotted to the back

Sesshomaru watched as the sky darken and lightening flashed across the sky _'I love the rain'_ Sesshomaru thought as the wind blew and the smell of the earth enhanced, but that was not the only smell the wind carried_ 'Could it be?'_ Sesshomaru's eyes widened and flashed red. He waited for the wind to blow again, but he grew impatient "I shall return" Sesshomaru spoke he started to walk out of the cave

"But the storm…" Jaken cried

"Don't worry Jaken –sama" Rin smiled as she played with Ah-uns hair

As Sesshomaru walked he took deep breaths and stretched his Yukai to find her. After ten minutes of walking the wind blew again carrying her sweet scent, Sesshomaru ran after the scent not realizing it. Sesshomaru skidded to a stop at the edge of a clearing he could now smell her without needed the wind , Oh how he loved her scent, it was one of a kind and buried forever in his mind.

Sesshomaru jumped in to the tree and set his barrier not wanting to be seen by her group, he bounced limb from limb until he could hear is half-breed brother yelling. He quickly closed in on the traveling group

* * *

"Inuyasha we need to stop and find shelter" Kagome begged

"What afraid to get wet" Inuyasha huffed "You want to stop for baths every other day, think of this as a moving bath"

"Inuaysha!" Kagome protested " I am thankful you stopped this morning so we could bathe but this storm looks bad!" Kagome looked over her should to see nothing but blackness

"Keh!"

"Inuyasha, I agree with Kagome-sama" Miroku spoke

"We are in the east, there are tons of caves around her, I am sure we can find one within the hour before the rain hits" Sango added

"Ugh, I don't know why I travel with you bunch of pussy's" Inuyasha growled

In that moment Kagome felt Sesshomarus presents, Kagome could sense him even when he was behind his strongest barrier, it was more like a tingle on the back of her neck that shot cold chills down her back "Fine" Kagome huffed wanting to see Sesshomaru

"What now wench" Inuaysha growled deep in his chest, Kagome summed phantom soul stealer, she had been practicing for months to prefect them, now they were a copy of Kikyo's soul stealers

"Your bitch is calling you, we will be fine without you" Kagome pointed to the air as her phantoms took off south

"Later!" Inuyasha smirked and took off.

"Sango, Miroku" Kagome rolled her eyes

"Yes?" They answered

"We are close to edo village go on, I will catch up later" Kagome pointed in the direction they needed to go "Leave now before the rain hits"

"What about you?" Shippo asked

"I will be right behind you, there is a herb farm close, I will be back before the storm hits" Kagome kissed his forehead and started to walk away

Kagome could feel him behind her, her skin tingled knowing what was to come "Take me away" Kagome whispered

"Hn"

The storm was close the nearby animals fled to their nest ready to ride the storm, Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up bridal style forming his Orb flying quickly to a quite shelter, he touched down in front of a cave nearly 20 miles from where he picked her up. Thunder crashed and rain poured Kagome and Sesshomaru stood for a moment letting the rain wash over them, is was a warm summer rain that felt good on their skin.

"I love the rain" Kagome whispered as she tiled her head back, Sesshomaru softly smiled before doing the same

Sesshomaru could feel the water soaking through his clothes and the wind was picking up, he reached down taking Kagomes hand in his leading her into the cave, Kagome nearly jumped at his touch, not out of fear but holding hands wasn't something Sesshomaru did.

Sesshomaru lit a fire so fast Kagome didn't even see him move "Come her often?" Kagome noticed animal fur piled up against the far left wall.

"Hn"

Kagome felt a sing on jealousy thinking he had brought other females here to rut with_ 'It's not like he is your boyfriend Kagome'_ she sighed inward

"Miko" Sesshomaru purred

Kagome turned to see the young lord dripping wet from the rain, his hair flat against his back, his bangs dripping small droplets of water on to his cheeks, she could see the curves of his peck muscles and abs. while Kagome was watching the water drip down. Sesshomaru was doing the same, Kagomes hair stuck to her face in certain spots, her nose was red from the clothes, her cheeks blushed slightly, he could see Kagomes purple "Bra" as she called it through her white school Kimono, as she breathed he watched as her breast pushed against the fabric.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru slowly stalked toward her, lust growing in his eyes. Kagome stood still as always waiting for Sesshomaru to make his move. When he was close enough for Kagome to feel his breath against her cheeks and forehead she quickly reached and untied her sash, and slipped her arms from the sleeves and let the kimono fall to the dirt covered floor of the cave, Sesshomaru watched with baited breath as Kagome twisted her arms around her back to unhitch the devils contraption "The Bra" and he hated with a passion!

Kagome watched as a smirk danced on Sesshomarus lips as she tossed her bra to the side, her breast bounced a little from the action, she may have been human but her large C-cup breast matched even rivaled other demons. Water was still dripping from Kagomes Raven hair and now falling between her breast giving her a cold chill down her back, Sesshomaru watched as another droplet fell landing on her right breast, before it could travel down he leaned over and licked up the water back up her neck nuzzling in the crease of her neck breathing in her sweet scent, the smell of lavender and honeysuckle filled him mind, he took another step closer as he traced his nose against her jaw line.

Kagome stayed still as Sesshomaru traveled up her neck, across her jaw, back down to her lip where he hovered a moment before softly pressing his lips on to hers. She always hated this part, waiting for him to warm up to her, this had to have been the twentieth time they fucked, but if she rushed him he would back away and she would be left unsatisfied; Until he worked up the courage to see her again.

Sesshomaru backed Kagomes against the wall of the cave near the small bedding of animal fur as the kiss deepened, Kagome took that as her signal to move "Sessh…omaru" Kagome breathed between each kiss.

"hmm?" Sesshomaru moved off her lips, down her neck, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth while kneading the other with his hand

"Armor" Kagome moaned as she felt the spikes of his shoulder plate brush against her shoulder, it didn't break the skin but if he wasn't careful it would soon.

"I see" Sesshomaru backed away quickly undoing his armor, it feel down with a thump kicking dirt in to the air.

"That _has_ to be heavy" Kagome smiled

"Shhh" Sesshomaru cooed as he continued his assault on her breast. Kagome arched her back in response.

Sesshomaru could smell the arousal thick in the air, he nibbled at her now erect nipple, Kagome threw her head back, bumping it softly against the stone wall, while she slipped her hands into Sesshomarus hair, it was still damp from the rain but it made his hair that much more silkier. Kagome moaned as he switched breast, she could feel her arousal growing as the wetness between her legs grew and started trickling down her legs

"Seeshomaru… the barrier… I… haven't…" Kagome breathed

But he didn't answer he just keep swirling her nipple and nibbling on it, he knew he should put up the barrier but he didn't want to wait while she summoned one, he needed her now! Sesshomaru let go of the breast he was kneading and grabbed the back of her knee. He softly scratched up her thigh leaving red marks as he went; before settling on her ass.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru plopped the nipple he had out of his mouth and back to Kagomes lips, without missing a beat he picked up Kagome, she quickly locked her legs around his hips

"Wait" Kagome breathed

"What!" Sesshomaru growled

Kagome looked down and Sesshomaru's eyes followed to see the purple fabric still around her hips, with another growl Sesshomaru set Kagome back down, she slid down her panties as her face blushed red. Kagome had never wore panties around Sesshomaru, because her always ripped them until today _'They are soaked_' Kagome screamed in her head.

Once her panties were a safe distance away Sesshomaru picked Kagome back up, kissing her passionately, Kagome could feel his member pressed against her thigh through his pants. She was about to ask him to take them off but before she could, Sesshomaru reached between her legs to untie his pants. When they fell to the ground his member pressed against her stomach the juices rubbing against her skin, it was warm, Kagome moaned at the feeling.

Kagome scratched up Sesshomarus back, he shuddered at the feeling. Kagome once again locked her legs around Sesshomarus hips waiting for him to enter her but instead he turned to his left and walked over to the bedding. Laying Kagome softly against it

_'We have never done it laying down. He has always pinned me against something, a rock, tree, a rundown hut, even on his cloud in the air . But never have I been lying down with him on top!'_ Kagome felt nervous at the change and Sesshomaru could sense it. He growled softly to ease her worries.

Sesshomaru bucked his hips letting his member be coated in Kagomes juices, he moaned at the feeling which made Kagome smile, she loved bringing the young lord pleasure, because as far as she knew or care to know she was the only person to do so.

Kagomes breath picked up as sesshomaru reached down taking his demon sized member in his hand, he placed it at the opening of Kagomes women hood, and slowly he pushed in. He moaned quietly as Kagome gripped the top of his shoulders digging her nails in to his skin. She cried out a little as he pushed all the way in, he paused like usual to let Kagomes body become accustomed to his size.

He didn't mind, it actually made him proud that she always felt like a virgin, he loved the tightness of her women hood. After a few moments Kagome bucked her hips urging him to continue. Sesshomaru started pumping in to her

"Kami your tight" Sesshomaru growled

"Yes!" Kagome hissed as he picked up in speed, she could feel her wall contract but she wasn't close yet.

Sesshomaru was now using demon speed to thrust in to Kagome, he could feel her first orgasm starting to wind up, he grunted as Kagome screamed his name, he dug his claws in to her hips bringing blood to the surface to keep him from finishing to soon, Successfully he made it.

Since they were laying down, Kagome wanted a new angle, so while Sesshomaru was slowing down after her orgasm, "Trust me" Kagome breathed, Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome kicked her legs on to Sesshomarus shoulder, he hissed at the new feeling, he could feel his member going deeper that it just had been "YES… OH… WOW" Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru sped up. He placed his hand on either side of Kagomes head to get a better grip.

He slammed in to Kagome, she grabbed his forearms holding on as he thrusted in, she felt like his member was reaching her stomach it hurt but it felt to good.

"Oh" Kagome moaned as her next orgasm coiled up

"**Ugh**" Sesshomaru took his right hand placing it under Kagomes ass cheek while continuing to thrust in deeper and deeper into Kagome.

"Oh Sesshomaru" Kagome screamed

"Ka…Gome" Sesshomaru grunted as he spilled his seed in to her womb, Lightening crashed outside. As his body twitched still spilling his seed.

"It has been to long" Sesshomaru smirked as his seed now overflowed and dripped on to the fur bedding

"It has" Kagome tried to catch her breath, Slowly Sesshomaru dropped her les from his shoulder and nuzzled against Kagomes neck breathing in her scent.

* * *

When the morning sun peaked into the cave Kagome awoke in Sesshomarus arms, he had her close almost protecting her.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered

"Hn" He pulled her in closer

"The storm has passed" Kagome smiled turning to see his face

"Hn" Sesshomaru sighed with his eyes still closed

Kagome softly giggled tracing the markings on his face; his skin was so smooth it made Kagome jealous. They laid in silence for a moment longer before Sesshomaru sat up.

Kagome found her clothes in the amount of time it took Sesshomaru to get dressed, once Kagome had put her clothes on Sesshomaru took her hand leading her out of the cave, they both looked around to see branches and tress on the ground from the storm, Sesshoamru pulled Kagome in close before forming his orb and shooting off toward the village of edo.

He touched down on the outskirts near the bone eaters well.

"Good bye" Kagome let go of Sesshomarus hand

"Until next time" Sesshomaru tilted his head down, he watched as Kagome walked toward the small village with a smile on her face. "My love" Sesshomaru was about to turn away when he saw Kagome turn around, Fear shot across his face thinking she had heard him.

But Kagome smiled and waved back to him unaware of the lords words.

_**So what did you think? I'm actually thinking about turning this one into a story butttt I'm not sure yet!**_

**_~~~~~PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~~~_**


End file.
